


No, Seriously!  What are you wearing?

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean needs a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Castiel is learning to be more human and trying to figure out how to deal with his growing human emotions. The problem with that is that Castiel tries to deal with them Winchester style.

 

There was never a conversation about the text messages Dean had gotten from the angel. He suspected it was from Sam anyway, but his brother wasn't going to give away any details. Dean didn't know if he'd let slip somehow that he had less than church-like thoughts about the angel or if Sam was just digging for some fun, but he didn't think he'd seen the end of it.

Tonight just proved him right.

It was the third time since he'd entered the bar that he could have sworn he'd seen a flash of Castiel in the crowd. Just a flash and then he was gone. Nothing solid enough to say yes, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

Then of course, he'd seen Castiel. Who promptly opened up his trench coat to show he was wearing nothing but that damn coat and a smirk. He disappeared before Dean could say anything, before anyone else could get a glimpse of him. He blinked for a minute trying to figure out if he'd really seen what he thought he had before he looked at his beer and threw it in the trash bin just in case. There was plenty of nasty in the human world as well as the supernatural and he didn't think he'd put his drink down long enough for anyone else to slip him something, but you could never be too sure. He looked at the table and saw Sam smiling at him. Especially not when Sam was buying the rounds.

He decided to hit the bathroom and saw Castiel two more times, a flash of warm skin, pale flesh that wanted to be touched and tasted but Dean knew where that score lay. He had a snowball's chance in hell and he had enough first hand experience with both snowballs and hell to know it.

When he got back to his table Sam was watching him carefully. "Think I’m ready to head back." He said to his brother.

Sam's face showed concern and he looked Dean over once. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Peachy. Just tired. Think I need to sleep for about a week."

Sam nodded. "Good time to go I suppose. The guys you hustled earlier are looking a little too conspiratorial for my tastes."

Sam wasn't wrong. As soon as they got up, the four guys followed them out. They were almost to the Impala when they turned in unison to face them.

"Problem fellas?" Dean asked.

"You took our money."

"You gambled." He said with a fake smile. "You lost."

"It wasn't a fair bet and you knew it." The guy in the back said.

"You put your money on the table because you thought it wasn't a fair game in the first place." Sam reminded them.

"How's this for fair?" The guy in front said as he threw a punch at Dean. At the same time another moved on Sam.

It wasn't a fair fight at all. It was over in just a few minutes and Dean laughed. "Looks fair to me."

Sam shook his head, but a smile crept up his lips. "Nah, we still had the advantage. Maybe if they'd brought a few more friends."

He was glad to see the smile on Sam's face, see a little laughter in his eyes. It didn't happen often enough anymore and people could say a lot about Dean, but no one said he didn't care about Sam's happiness. Not even Sam had ever dared to question that. The sun came up, the sun went down, evil haunted the world, and Dean took care of his brother. Those were the Laws Winchester.

They were only back at the motel a few minutes when Sam jumped in the shower. Dean decided it was time to pop out for some drinks. He ran to the store across the street and got a six pack along with some things for the drive in the morning. Dumping it all on Sam's bed, he ran out to get ice from the machine.

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see Castiel standing next to the machine. He was glad to see his pants were on, even if the trench coat was buttoned up tight. "Cas. I don't think I could handle a mission from God right now."

"I'm not here about that."

"Really? So this is what? A social visit?"

"Yes."

Dean nodded as he shook his head. "Well isn't that nice." He dropped the bucket into the ice, dragging it out full.

When he turned Castiel was wearing a smirk not all that dissimilar to his own. One hand undid the top button and before Dean understood what was happening, the angel threw open the coat and stood there in all his naked glory.

"Like what you see?"

Dean knew he stared a little too long, but then he shook his head, bringing himself around. "You were at the bar."

Castiel nodded, his head tilted to the side as his smirk disappeared, replaced with an inquisitive expression. "I was certain you had seen me a number of times there."

Dean sighed. "Nice. Really great. Tell Sam I said ha ha."

"I don't understand."

"You and Sam need to come up with something better than random porn moments to throw me off my game Cas." He said, turning away from the angel. "Just wait until I’m ready to strike. You and Sam and both gonna rue the day you tried to get one over on me."

When he returned to the room Castiel just watched after, confused and more than a little lost. He was certain he'd worked the phone the way Samuel has instructed him. He'd seen Dean watching a program that seemed to peek his sexual interest when a man flashed his body in what he had always believed to be social inappropriate moments and places. He thought about asking Sam again but decided against it. While he had been more than helpful in explaining that he was certain Dean had feelings for him, he had been unwilling to give the angel advice in ways to approach him.

The angel sighed. Well, there was another human he knew who might help. He decided it was time to go pay a visit to the prophet. Perhaps Chuck knew how to win his way into Dean Winchester's arms. He had stood beside him to face an archangel after all. He just might feel grateful enough to write pornographic materials for him. Yes. That was the way to go. And if that didn't work, he'd talk to Sam again. He would find a way. He was an angel of the lord after all and he had infinite patience, he could out-stubborn any human, even an obstinate Winchester. He hoped.


End file.
